Erica is killed, for GOOD this time!
In this milestone episode of Harpers Falls; one of the family's enemies within, Erica Harper, is discovered dead in her prison cell. The family reacts. Prelude Background: MCI-Plymouth. One of the guards is waiting for Erica to come out of her cell. GUARD: Come on, Harper, what is taking you so long? (Silence. The door is partially opened.) GUARD: What in the world is going on, who left this.....?! (She looks in shock, it is Erica. And she is dead.) GUARD: Oh good Lord. Quick, Randall, Steuben, guard this cell. I have to speak to the warden! (The guard runs to the administration wing; Guards Randall and Steuben are guarding the dead body that once was Erica Harper.) Scene One Background: WBOS. Things are as busy as usual. Jacqueline is looking over a news story coming over the wire. It is about Erica's death. JACQUELINE: Aunt Marge! (Marge comes running up) MARGE: What is it, Jacquie? JACQUELINE: Look at this! It's a press release from the Corrections Department. MARGE: I see it! Erica Harper is dead. JACQUELINE: You're kidding! MARGE: Nope. She was pronounced dead at Plymouth. JACQUELINE: Should we tell Caitlyn? MARGE: I don't think we have to. (Up comes Caitlyn. She is stunned.) CAITLYN: Erica is dead, is she? MARGE: I am afraid so. CAITLYN: Well, we are not able to report this story objectively, since most of us are related to her. We're going to have to pass it off to WBZ or WCVM. They have more resources and they aren't as emotionally connected, as we are here at WBOS. MARGE: You won't have any complaints from me on that one. CAITLYN: You're right, Marge. I'll call the news director at WBZ and offer them first dibs. MARGE: You do that, Caitlyn. (Cut to: Caitlyn's office. She is on the phone with the news director at WBZ.) CAITLYN: Bart? Caitlyn Lambert here. How are you? WBZ NEWS DIRECTOR (over the phone): How are you, Ms. Lambert? CAITLYN: Well, Bart, but I have to admit, I am at a quandary. My aunt, who was in prison was killed there, and the news story came over the wire. But we're all too emotionally connected with the story, and we cannot be objective. I am offering you first dibs on it. Because I don't think we can do the story and be objective. WBZ NEWS DIRECTOR: I admit I am a bit flattered. Usually that Stuart Crossland from your station is after hard stories like that, and you are offering it to us. CAITLYN: I cannot report on this and be objective, especially since she was a member of my family. There would be a lot of conflict of interests here. Now, you wouldn't be constrained. WBZ NEWS DIRECTOR: You're right on that one, Ms. Lambert. What does your news director say? CAITLYN: This was her decision. The woman in question was her aunt. WBZ NEWS DIRECTOR (now beginning to understand): Oh, yes. Now I see. Good for you on the elimination of the conflict of interests. And we will take the story. We'll do you proud, Ms. Lambert. CAITLYN: Thank you. (Caitlyn hangs up the phone. She sits down and she relaxes.) Scene Two Background: Dylan's townhouse. Everyone is reacting to Erica's death. AUDRA: She's finally gone. SHAWN: Yeah, and Hannah's death has been avenged. ADAM: Did they say what happened? DYLAN: Not yet, the prison officials are being rather mum about it. They will definitely release a public statement later. SHEILA: I agree. At least now, Maggie is permanently safe and she will not harm Erica more. (Enter Libby) LIBBY: I heard that Erica is gone. DYLAN: Yes, she is, Lib. She will never be back. LIBBY: She's been destroyed. She's not going to hurt anyone ever again. DYLAN: And Maggie is safe for sure. ADAM: Yes, she is. (The family, in a way, mourns Erica's death.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes